one thing left to do
by wickedwitchofwinchester
Summary: Everyone has their own unique way of proposing. Naturally, Noah Puckerman's way includes sex.  A smutty/fluffy Quick one-shot set in the future, with hints of St. Berry, Wemma, Tartie, and Brittana.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the television show _Glee_, and am in no way affiliated with it, and therefore have no claim over the characters in this fiction. The title and lyrics inside the fiction belong to Train's _Marry Me_.

**A/N: **This one-shot is set in the future, post graduation for the Glee kids. The proposals I describe in the beginning happen at different stages, but Quick's proposal happens mid-way through Quinn's college career.

**Rated: **M

* * *

_Promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_Happy by my side_  
_I promise to_  
_Sing to you_  
_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_  
_Today and everyday_  
_Marry me_

When Artie proposed to Tina during their second year at college in Chicago, he did it on bended knee. Situating his paralyzed legs in this position took the help of a few friends he'd made in the campus audio visual club, but he'd been bound and determined to give his spunky Asian girlfriend the moment she deserved. Tina was so ecstatic, that for a few moments, she developed an honest stutter that she didn't even have to fake. Artie couldn't stand up from his position to kiss her after she stumbled out her yes, so she knelt with him and stole a long, wet one.

Jesse proposed to Rachel on opening night of her debut performance on Broadway. He did so on a large golden flashing marquee, right in Times Square. It was big, bold, and a little bit gaudy. It was so _her_. She gave him her acceptance on stage after her final bow from the show, showing her love for him through a powerful ballad, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house when he took the stage with her and showered her with roses and kisses.

Emma agreed to marry Will on the gang's graduation day. They'd both been patting tears from their eyes, as they watched all of the faces they'd grown to love so well getting ready to plunge into life, and leave all the memories they'd made together at McKinley behind them. Emma had lamented over the memories, when Will had turned to her in his seat and promised that the two of them had a lifetime more to make together. He produced a ring from his pocket, but an "accidental" elbow from Sue one seat over sent the ring into a dirt pile at their feet. Forgetting about germs, Emma plunged her hand right into the dirt, collected the ring, and let him place it on her finger, ecstatic at the chance to be his wife. It was good timing too...as they found out two weeks later that some of her tears had been hormone induced...as she was two months pregnant with Mr. Schue's daughter.

Santana and Brittany proposed to each other at the same time, in unison. This confused Brittany, but when she saw that Santana had a big pretty ring for her to wear to match the one she'd gotten for her, she clapped. They celebrated by putting on their old McKinley Cheerio's uniforms and dancing to Britney Spears music; despite the fact they were now _Dallas Cowboy_ cheerleaders.

Everyone had their own unique way of proposing.

Naturally, Noah Puckerman's had included sex.

* * *

_Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me_

__

He'd drove up to see her at State. He'd been doing it every weekend for the past two or so years. Every single weekend. Even if she had some sort of school function to attend, he'd come up anyway. That might mean he had to sit through a lame ass seminar on water colors, or watch people in her art history study groups glare at him as he distracted her from their sessions with persistent neck kisses.

He didn't give a shit.

They'd wasted enough time – almost a whole year- avoiding each other after everything with Beth. Since that moment at their second time at regionals, junior year, when she'd come up to him after they'd wowed the crowd with the powerful duet Schue had forced them to perform together, and decided to give him an actual chance to be with her...he hadn't wasted a moment of it.

He'd fucked up a few times obviously. He'd talked to girls a little much for her liking sometimes, acted a bit abrasive and uncaring when he maybe should have been more sensitive, and almost scared her off with his lack of academic ambition. But they'd always made it through, and if Puck had anything to say about it, they always would. He didn't need it to be perfect – he just needed her.

That's what he'd whispers in her ear under the sycamore tree close to her dorm while they walked around her campus. They'd been talking about how things were going in with her art degree, and how things were his uncle's mechanic shop, where he made pretty good money. Enough to support his music passion. He and a few other guys played gigs all over Ohio. They made decent scratch doing it. They could have made much more if he did weekend shows. Those were obviously off limits. They conflicted with more important ventures.

"I _need _you , baby" He whispers, gripping her bottom through the soft peach dress she wore. He knew she wore these sheer numbers to torture him. "Let's go to your room."

"My roommate's there" Quinn pouts, her hand running up his jean-covered inner thigh

"She can watch" His eyes flashed mischievously. He might be a couple years older, and without the mohawk that had defined him in high school, but he was still the same dirty sex shark.

"We tried that once, remember?" She blushes, "She said we make too much noise and it made her uncomfortable..."

"More like it made her wet" He snickers, "And _we_ don't make noise..._you_ do."

Quinn glares her most convincing bitch-glare at him. She grips him lightly through his pants, and he groans out sharply. It makes her shine a vindicated smirk back at him.

"You better find me some place to fuck you _right now_ Fabray, or your whole campus is gonna get a show..." He promises, grinding himself against her leg.

"Mmmm" She hummed out, enjoying the stiff feeling of him on her hip, somehow remembering "I have the key to my sketching class..." She'd promised her professor she'd only use the key to gather supplies she might need after hours. But she had never said she _wouldn't _use it as a sex nest for her and her boyfriend (and even if Puck didn't like that word at all, it's exactly what he was).

There's no questioning it. It's available, and their both as horny as hormonal sixteen year olds. They don't _ever _think they'll get tired of feeling each other.

The room is dark, and a little cold. It's got tile floors, and a bunch of drawing easels are set up in circles. In the center is the platform where the model will stand, and it's covered with sheets shaped in a pattern to make it look classier.

Puck has given her endless shit about being in class where she has to sketch naked people. He pretended not to be jealous when the time had come for the model to be a guy. Then he'd stopped pretending and flipped shit about it. He'd gotten over it when he saw her finished product. The dude's dick was _tiny_. Either that or Quinn was shitty at scaling.

Their kissing is frantic, and they almost knock over an easel, as Quinn strips off the Puck's leather jacket. He pulls back from her, a new and special look in his eyes.

"Take off your dress pose for me on the platform" He commands softly.

"Puck..." Quinn breathes, "No teasing...I'm too wet already" She takes his hand and guides it up her thigh to feel the moisture dripping from her folds. "Feel that...it's what going a week without you does to me."

He closes his eyes, stroking her gently, fingers tangling in her damp curls. "These college boys not good enough in the sack for you baby?" It's a joke. If he even thought another guy had touched her, then no Ohio State boy would still have their junk intact.

Normally she would tease him and bait him for a little while, make up some silly story about the star lacrosse player or the student government president trying to get in her panties. She's past playing tonight though. She's missed him so much this week, with finals stressing her out.

"I wouldn't know how anyone else is in the sack" She reminds in little whisper in his ear, "No one else has ever touched me but you..." Quinn nibbles her bottom lip, because she knows it drives him as much as stroking his ego does "No one's ever ever seen me naked but you..."

"If that didn't make so fucking happy" He grunts, "I'd say it was a crime against humanity." Slowly, he slips his fingers out of and way from her.

She whimpers."Not as big of a crime as your teasing...'

""Have I _ever_ left you unsatisfied before?" He lifts a brow, "Just trust me...and take your dress off and pose for me..."

She can't argue with the fact she's never been anything but pleased fulfilled after making love to him. The boy can fuck her like it's something he gets paid for. This in mind, she walks to the middle of the room, and drops the dress. He only now realizes she hasn't been wearing a stitch of underwear of any kind underneath.

"_Quinny_" He admonishes, after letting out the same low groan seeing her body always earns from him "No panties at _all?_"

She just shrugs gently "You were coming for a visit..." Their sex is too amazing to deny that a large part of their relationship is physical. It's more than that of course or it would not have lasted this long, wouldn't have lasted after Beth, but you can't fight body chemistry. They are _hot t_ogether.

Quinn lays her body down among the tapered sheets of the platform. She moves with more confidence then she did when they were younger. She still has moments of girlish insecurity, but this is Puck, and she knows she turns him on. He never misses a chance to let her know how sexy he thinks she is. And even if he didn't say it, she could see it in his body's immediate responses, and hear it in his guttural sounds of appreciation.

Puck doesn't think anyone could possibly blame him for becoming instantly hard at the sight of her fully naked. Even with only the moonlight dripping in the windows of the dark class room, he can make out the perfection in her form. Standing behind the easel as she situates her uncovered body on the raised center of the room, he wishes he had the talent to put the beauty he sees on to one of these easels. He'd never get it right though. Maybe no one could. Her body was too flawless to translate. No one would be able to capture her perky sculpted little tits, or get the coloring of her pure pink nipples right. No one could possibly do the soft curve of her ample ass justice, or even make the shallow line of her spine look as sexy as it did to the naked eye. Even a skilled hand would look over things like the gentle suppleness of her lips, the delicious hollow of throat, or the silky quality her skin radiated.

Puck never believes in God as much as he does whenever he sees Quinn Fabray naked. Surely that perfection _had_ to have been sculpted by a divine hand.

He has to put his own hand in his pants to stimulate himself trying to think about all of his favorite parts of her body at once. It only gets worse when she finally settles into position, laying back just a little bit with her legs spread wide open and her own hand resting between her thighs. She might have choose a more modest position usually, but he is being cruel by making her wait...so she's fighting back.

"Do it" He grunts as she inches a finger toward her opening

"You do it better" She whines, "Pleasecome_ touch me _baby"

"Just do it for a minute...I want to watch" He whispers, his words running down her spine.

She slips two fingers gently across her slit, whimpering frustratedly. She wants his rough, guitar-calloused fingers instead. "I want _you_" She cries out, as she taps her clit gently.

He works his hand over himself roughly, but tries not to show how hot she's getting him.

"Why?" He demands, "Why do you want me?"

"Because you feel soo good...so fucking good."Quinn chokes out, moving her fingers a little faster

"Is that the only reason you want me in your life Quinn?" Puck asks aloud, "Because I know how to make your pussy throb?"

Her bottom lip twitches, as her soft green eyes open a bit from their desirous lidded state,

"You know how I feel about you." Quinn murmurs, "I l_ove _you." She's still prideful, but she's shed enough of her teenage pride to be able to say the things she knows need saying.

Puck begins to move toward the platform, but before he does it, he scribbles something on one of the blank easels, and turns it around so she can see. In the black chalk, in his bold all caps style of writing, it says:

"SAY YES"

Quinn doesn't understand. All she understands is Puck is finally kneeling with her on the platform, between her open legs. He drenches one of her silky bent knees in kisses, as she leans up to savagely remove his shirt.

"You're moving too slow, Puckerman" She pants, "Starting to make me think you don't want me that much"

With a heavy lusty look, he moves her hand roughly from between her legs, and replaces her finger with two of his own. She can only arch and writhe as he unashamedly takes her to her absolute brink with his rough ministrations in and out of her tight channel. When she starts gasping for air, he moves his head between her legs

His tongue dances along her slit teasingly, "Tell me again baby...tell me what I love to hear..."

"N-no one...no one ever...ever" She's still choking out her words, not even hearing them herself "-ever touched me before...you."

His tongue finally seeks out her clit, sucking and blowing on it lightly. She screams when he does it, because she's so close. So fucking close, and if he would just flick it a little harder...run his tongue roughly across it a few times, she could find a release to all the pressure he's built all the way up to the pit of stomach.

When his tongue moves away from her, she reaches out for his shoulder "No, don't...don't stop...let me...just let me-"

He drags his belt clean out of his the hoops of his jeans, forcing the pants down, freeing his stone-hard length.

"I'm gonna let you come babe...don't worry" He promises, "I just need to feel it when you do."

Quinn grips the sheets, preparing for him. She expects him to plunge right in, but Puck is still baiting her, laying his length along her slit and gently rubbing.

"One more time...say it one more time..." He whispers against her breast, taking her soft nipple in his lips for a second

"No one has ever touched me...but _you_" Quinn whimpers, wishing he would do more of it now.

"And no one is _ever g_oing to" Puck grits out placing a hand on either of her hips and grasping hard

"Never...never" She whispers, every little shift he makes driving her crazy.

"Because no one fucks my wife except me..." Puck bites her bottom lip tenderly, and before she can react, he slides into her, turning her answer into a drawn out moan.

"I love you, Quinn" Puck says the words that he sometimes has trouble with, always finding it easier to do so amidst her needy squealing. Something about hearing her need him that much makes him feel less exposed when he admits things. Thus, most of their most meaningful conversations are had with him over her like he is now. Their most important words are always mixed with sweat.

"And I know you love me..." He continues to groan.

"I do...I do" She swears, finally within a beat of what she knows is going to be the most poerful orgasm she's ever had. "I love you so much."

Then, Puck stops mid-thrust. "Then say you'll marry me."

"M-marry you?" She pants

"Yes, _prove_ you want me forever." Puck growls, "Say yes."

His sign makes sense to her now.

She tries grabbing his ass and forcing him forward into her, but Puck stays still. She knows the only thing that will move him are her words.

"Yes." She shudders out, "_Yes._"

Puck immediately starts pumping again, more furiously then before, She clenches, and bursts around him. Her coming apart brings Puck to his own climax, and he spills himself deep inside her. They don't worry about her getting pregnant now. No. Not because he had a vasectomy. That was just bullshit he made up when he was depressed (in an almost crippling way) over her. She's just on a high powered birth control. And they don't worry about disease, because they're are only doing each other.

They lay trying to remember where they are (and who they are) for a good bit of time, before Puck rolls on his side, cupping her breast. He loves cupping her breast when he talks to her. Her nipples are so sensitive his thumbs. All of her answers sound more beautiful when spoken in that breathy tone.

"I'm never going to change into Romeo, you know?" He admits "You're not going to wake up one day and find a guy like Finn laying next to you."

"I never wanted him" Quinn says surprised they're still having this conversation when her long ago ex is all the way in Maine on a football scholarship. "Not like I want you." She thought she'd proved that to him in senior year, when Finn and Rachel had split, and he'd came back to her right before prom...asking for another shot at it, tempting her with the possibility of the crowns. She'd said no, and got the crown anyway. Finn had gotten his too, but when she'd dismounted the stage, it was Puck's arms she'd ran into.

It had taken her giving him the first of many blowjobs to even get him to go to prom.

"I...I'm always going to toe the path between right and wrong...and anytime you try to draw a line in the sand...I'm probably gonna jump right over it..." Puck says, squeezing the her milky orb lightly "I'm always going to challenge and test your patience with the way I act...I'm never going to change who I am...I'm going to drive you crazier than anyone else ever could..." He kisses her breast softly, then moves to plant one on her lips "But I'm going to love you more than you ever thought possible"

Quinn sighs in pleasure as he continues to massage her. Her eyes are strong though when she looks in his "I already said yes...you don't have to convince me..."

"Yeah...but you were desperate for me to get you off..." That's how he planned it of course, but now he's got to make sure she's sure.

"I'm desperate for _you_ Puck. Always have been."

Puck's grin brightens up the room. He covers the sweetness of it by saying, "All the girls have always been desperate for the Puckster."

"Shouldn''t you be giving me a ring..." She teases, "Instead of speaking in third person, making me question my decision..."

His lips form his little trademark pucker, as he grabs his pants and fishes the ring from it's pocket. It's not in a box, but the rock is big enough it takes her breath when she sees it.

"Baby made the right choice...so she gets the prize..." Being silly he lays the ring around her rose-tip, making her shiver and giggle, before he picks it back up, and finding her little hand. "The prize is me, but you can have the ring too if you want it."

Quinn pinches her lip together sweetly, flexing her ringer finger for him. He places the diamond just over the tip.

"You sure you're ready for t_his_?" Puck asks, spiking his eyebrow with a challenge "Shit's about to get _real_."

"I'm not scared of you _Noah_" Quinn claims, shoving her finger up through the ring, "I can handle a lifetime with you..." Is beyond excited at the prospect of it.

When they're done going another round in celebration, they get dressed and head back to her dorm room. They both climb in her bed to sleep like they do every weekend, even if the dorm only has small twin. Quinn never sleeps better then when Puck's crowding her. They're both dead tired tonight, but they can't sleep. So that touch and talk all night. They talk about old show choir routines, and their high school popularity, and baking, and cupcakes, and stealing books for each other and all of the other things that have came to define them. They talk about telling their moms about the engagement, and how if Quinn's dad wasn't already out of her life, he'd surely disown her for marrying a wily Jewish boy.

Of course they talk about Beth, and hold each other a little tighter when they do. Puck thinks she would be happy for them. Quinn just hopes she's happy in her life with Shelby. They talk about how they've forgiven each other for their greatest sins against the other. Her for not owning up to him being the father for so long, and him for not forcing her to do it..

Finally they talk about sex, even though Quinn keeps refusing to have anymore because she's sore, and her roommate is feet away. So they just talk about it (while Puck copes several unapologetic feels) It's important to to them. He was her first (and her last) and it was sex that brought them together. Love has kept them, but sex started it all.

So Quinn doesn't feel so bad when she pulls the sheet over their heads, and lets him slip in her again. Her roommate can just deal with it. If not,Quinn's _fiancee _will slash her tires and set her closet on fire.

* * *

_I apologize for typos, grammatical errors, and anything that doesn't make sense. It's very late(/early)._

_ Please review : )_


End file.
